Help From The Shadows
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: Ino is taken one night and raped. Can Shikamaru help her? ShikaIno Lemon
1. In The Cold, Damp Ally

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.

Enjoy!

**Help From the Shadows**

**In The Cold, Damp Ally**

He covered her mouth with his hand; stopping any cry for help from escaping. Her clothes were nothing more than torn rags and her trashed shorts were wrapped around her knees. Her top was tucked under her chin; giving him full access to every curve of her body.

She wanted to scream for help, but his hand barley allowed her to breathe. She wanted to scramble away, but he had her trapped under his mass body. She wanted to cry, but her eyes refused to let go of its water as her body had its virginity ripped from it. Her stomach clenched as her walls were stretched and torn. Crimson liquid dripped down her thighs as her entire body trembled from both the pain and shock.

Long scratches appeared on her back as it rubbed against the cold concrete. Its soft tissue was tainted with loose gravel, and stung like a million bees. If only she could get away somehow. If only she could escape this horrible place. If only she could escape from him. His hot breath intoxicated her skin as his wet lips collided over it.

Bumps appeared all over her as she felt the warmth that was once there, leave her. The cold midnight breeze revolved over her numb torso. He finally left her; alone in the damp ally. Her consciousness left, as all her caged emotion leaked from her emerald orbs and rolled down the bruised cheeks.

xXxXx

The clouds looked a little grayer today. There smooth, white frothiness glided across the sky. It was so quite. Only the calm breeze running through the soft, lush grass, and the rustle of autumn leaves could be heard. He would have laid there for the rest of eternity if he could; but the world had other plans for him.

"Hay" a voice sounded from behind him; the gnawing and rustling of plastic disturbed the tranquility of the hill.

"What do you want?" he lazily replied through a yawn.

The voice stopped eating and walked towards the cloud boy. He bent down and grabbed his wrist; twirling it and yanking it off the ground.

"Come on" he said as he led him away.

"So what's this all about?" the lazy one asked once they were walking down the crowded street.

"It's Ino" he replied "someone found her this morning"

"Hmph" he snorted back "what she get herself into this time?"

The other boy ignored him and keep his eyes focused on the path in front of them.

Shikamaru sighed. Something bad must have happened. He knew that look on his best friends face wasn't just because he had eaten too much, something serious had happened.

They finally reached the hospital. He sighed again as they came to her room and opened the door.

She was lying on a white bed. Her hair was crumpled and spread all over the too-clean sheets. The covers rested at her hips, revealing her heavily breathing chest. Her red eyes were shut. Her cheeks colored black and purple. Her lips cracked and swollen.

There sensei sat on a chair next to her bed. No cancer stick was found in between his lips as his hand rested on hers.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked as he entered the dead silent room.

"Is that you Shika?" a weak voice whispered

"Yeah it's me" he replied. He sat in the other chair on the other side of her bed. "What happened?"

"I d-don't know" her voice was thin and fragile, and sounded as if it was about to break. She slowly opened her eyes. They were tired and puffy. "I had just delivered some flowers to one of the town restaurants. I-I was on my way back to the shop when-… w-when he appeared out of no where… and… dragged me into an alleyway… He covered my mouth so it was impossible to yell for help… he was too big for me to push off, and t-then… you can imagine the rest…"

They were all silent. The brown haired boy clenched his fists and bit his lip. How could he have let this happen? And to Ino, who had been his friend for years.

Asuma stood. "Well…" he sighed "there's nothing much we can do now. I've searched every where for the guy, but," he rubbed his temples "just focus on healing. Ok Ino?" he smiled down at her. She looked up at him and whispered an ok back. He left the room and took Choji with him.

Once again it was nothing but dead silence.

Shikamaru sat; twiddling his thumbs.

"I need some air" Ino said, breaking the peace

"w-what?" he muttered

"Come on" she said as she slowly rose from her bed. He stood up to help her.

"You sure?" he asked

"Positive" Ino replied as she moved over to the draws. She pulled out some clothes that Sakura had brought to her. She undressed from her hospital gown. Shikamaru turned away. But he couldn't help himself from peaking over his shoulder to look at her perfectly shaped body. As she pulled the gown over her head, he looked over at her. The cuts that were made by the gravel were starting to heal, but they were also going to scar.

'_Was she whipped or something?' _Shikamaru thought. She looked as if she had been; her back was cut like ribbons.

She tried to clasp a bra on but it stung too much. So she just left it. The only thing she was wearing at this time was her panties. But she didn't care. She went to pick up a pair of shorts when she felt something warm curl itself around her uncovered upper-torso.

He had walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her chest; ignoring the fact that it was bare and that he would probably be punched any instant now. But a few seconds past and no fist came into contact with his face. Instead he found her tracing invisible circles with her finger, up and down his arm. She felt him breathing on her neck as he rested his head on her shoulder. What ever happened, he didn't care. He just wanted Ino to know that he was there for her. She gladly accepted the invitation and turned her self around. She grasped his arms and guided them around her waist. She let her own wrap around his.

"Ino" he whispered softly.

She pulled him in even closer to her until each of their chins was resting on each other's shoulders. He felt a warm, wet substance begin to grow on his upper-back as he realized she was crying.

"Hay, what about that walk?" he asked as quietly as he could.

She smiled as she released him and picked up her clothes; to try to make another attempt to put them on. She hissed as she tried to lower the top over her scrapped back. His hands found hers as he helped her. He noticed that up-close you could see more of the damage that had been inflicted on her body. There were not only cuts and bruises, but bite marks too.

"Come on" he said once she was dressed. She locked arms with his and they made their way for the door.

xXxXx

"What a beautiful day it is today" Ino commented as they lay on the hill.

"Yea" he replied "but still, the clouds are usually whiter"

"Hmm…" she sighed "I think they're beautiful. I never really noticed it before" she crawled in closer to him and used his chest as a pillow. The sound of his heart beating was vibrating in her ear, giving her a fuzzy feeling. He jolted a bit as she moved her self even further up his body; till their eyes meet. She reached over and played with his hair a bit; twirling it around and gently squeezing it. His hands were placed behind his head, as a cushion, but one of them left for her face. He gently stroked her purple cheeks and cupped one. She twitched a bit and it kind of tingled. She savored the moment and placed her hand against his. He retreated, thinking he hurt her.

She lent in and placed her lips on his. They were a bit chapped, but she liked them. Her tongue ran over his lips and asked him if they could enter. He accepted and opened his orifice as best he could. Their tongues glided along each others as they danced. Her lips were so soft. Even if they were cracked and cut, he loved the taste of her. After a while they parted.

It was a very awkward moment. Despite what all her friends thought, Ino had actually never kissed a guy before, until now that is. She had always dreamed of how he would press his lips against hers and the two would stay forever locked. And Shikamaru had certainly never kissed a girl before. He always thought they were too much a off a drag; too troublesome to even think about it. But this was nothing like he expected. He wanted more. Something in his mind was urging him to do it again, so he did.

xXxXx

Hoped you liked it. Bye Bye!!


	2. A Day At The Hotsprings

Whippiee! Next chapie!

**Help from the Shadows **

**A day At The Hot Springs**

The green water swallowed her whole as she lowered herself into it. He followed close behind her.

About 2 weeks had passed since _the incident_, and Shikamaru Nara hadn't left her ever since.

All her physical wounds had healed. As for her emotional ones… they still had a fair way to go.

_The Night before…_

_His hand lay across her chest; it slowly rose and fell with each breath she took. The two bodies slept peacefully. The night was so quite and still. Just like it had been on that day on the hill, the day after the incident happened._

_She had been so scared, so afraid that he'd come back for her. He would often wake in the middle of the night, to find her in a fit; screaming and shouting "get off!" or she would be fighting; trying to squirm away from something that wasn't there._

_One night he awoke to a loud thump. He looked across the bed to find she was gone; landed on the floor while trying to crawl away from the horrible man that haunted her dreams._

_Tonight, just when the peace was at its peak, he awoke to a fist landing in his face; a blue and purple mark, forming where it had hit. Sighing, he pulled the blankets off so he could make his way to the bathroom. But when he tried to sit up, he realized she had him locked and would not let him go. He sighed again as he realized there was no way he could escape without waking her. He gave up and lay back down. Hopefully he would fall back to sleep before the sun started to rise. Hopefully she wouldn't have another nightmare before the darkness ended; hopefully._

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked as he climbed into the water beside her; one side of his was all blue and swollen; the results of what happened last night.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ino." He assured her with a smile

"Hmm…" she inhaled deeply as she closer her eyes and rested her head on the side of the pool; her beautiful long blond hair floating on the surface of the water.

She had been very quite lately. In fact she hardly talked at all. Tears were often found streaming down her cheeks. She was very different from the cheerful Ino she had been 2 weeks ago. He supposed she was thinking about _him. _About where he was or who he was with, or even if he was still in konaha. Her mind was cramped with thoughts; he was amazed it didn't leak out her ears. He sat there contemplating what happened last night, and all the other nights before that.

"Hay Ino?" he said, almost whispered

"Hmm?" she replied

"Would you like some?" he held out a slab of chocolate

"Oh" she said as she accepted it "thank you" she broke a little bit off and nibbled it; placing the rest on the side of the pool.

"You know you can have more of that if you want" he handed her the box

"Oh…thank you, Shikamaru" she took it and placed it carefully beside her other piece; stuffing that one in her mouth. She turned and smiled at him; he smiled back with a mouthful of chocolate.

She started to giggle

"What?" he asked

"You could at least swallow first" she exclaimed

He just continued to smile. It had been a long time since she laughed, and he savored the moment; knowing in a few minuets she would go back to her depressed in thought state; which it did, and too soon.

"Hay Ino-pig, Hay Shikamaru" came a soft voice from behind them

"Hay billboard brow" Ino Replied "what are you doing here?"

"Just relaxing" she said as she climbed into the pool; letting it ripple over her skin. "Today is one of the few days I get time off; so I thought, why not come here to relax? I need it after working all those hours at the hospital…"

Shikamaru just sat back; observing the conversation taking place before him.

"Hay Shikamaru" another blond said as he entered the water

"Hay Naruto" Shikamaru replied "why are you here?" he wasn't that surprised that Naruto was here as well. He was just like himself; never letting his girl out his sight.

"Oh, well… Sakura invited me" he replied

"I see" Shikamaru let out a sigh

"Would you like some chocolate Sakura? Naruto?" Ino asked, as she realized Sakura wasn't the only one who had joined them. She also figured Naruto wouldn't be far behind her. She almost expected him to come.

"Sure" they both replied

Ino smiled and turned towards the box; revealing all the scars, and making the other three ninja remember what had happened to her.

"Here you go" she cheerfully said as she handed them the brown chunks of sweet heaven.

"Thank you" the both replied once more.

All four of them sat back and relaxed as they silently ate there chocolate; all pondering of the same thing; Ino.

xXxXx

"See ya guys" Ino and Shikamaru said there goodbyes to sakura and naruto as they made there way back to Inos apartment. It was getting dark, and Shikamaru thought they better get going or else Ino might not make it back. They had spent the day hanging out with sakura and naruto; now it was time for them to go home. Night was fast approaching and Shikamaru tried to hurry them along. Suddenly Ino pushed him away.

"Get away from me!" she yelled and tried to run.

Shikamaru kept his grip on her. Tears were streaming from her eyes and dripped on the cold hard ground. She tried to wriggle from his grasp.

"Please" she bawled "don't hurt me. Get away!"

"Shh…" he whispered as he tried to calm her down "it's just me; Shikamaru"

She flinched at his name. "Shikamaru?" she whispered.

"Yea" he pulled her closer and held her into a tight hug; it was almost suffocating. She calmed down and let him embrace her. He swept her off her feet and quickly ran back to the apartment.

"Sorry" she whispered while they were still running "I mistake you for-… for someone else"

xXxXx

Yea I no its really short, awell.

Until next time!


	3. A Horrible Noise

Next chapter…

(This just continues on from where the last chapter ended)

Enjoy!

**Help From the Shadows **

**A Horrible Noise**

Shikamaru sat her on the couch; her lips were silent, so were his. It was completely dark outside, and even started to rain. They sat there; silence filled the room, as well as rumbling and the fall of water coming from outside. He sat beside her so there legs were just, barley touching. The rain started to pick up outside and so did the wind. Crack! Went a bright light of lighting. Ino leaped into Shikamarus arms.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yes, I'm fine" she whispered back.

"_Stop wriggling you little worm" he growled as he held her to the ground. She was locked beneath him; unable to move. He raised his fist and punched the side of her cheek. Red liquid oozed from the corner of her mouth. His tongue lapped it up as a dog would lap up water. She wriggled more, trying to escape his hot, stinging tongue._

"_I told you to stop wriggling!" he punched her other cheek; making her cough in her own blood. He pulled out something from his back pocket. She couldn't see what it was but he slammed it against the ground. It made a terrifying crack, just like lightning would when it contacted the earth. She lay frozen; haunted by the noise; afraid that the object would make that crack against her skin._

_His hands moved up her shirt. Slowly it rose; revealing her two moons. His orifice found its way to them. Violently it gnawed and sucked until Bite marks tattooed her entire chest. His hands left her mounds and traveled further down. They reached the top of her shorts and pulled them down until they were tangled around her knees._

"_You be a good little girl now" he exclaimed; his hand covering her mouth._

Another crack came and she gripped him tighter. She was practically turning him blue but he didn't want to say anything. Instead he gripped her arms and moved them down around his back where she couldn't strangle anything. He moved his own hands around her and lowered her into until they were both lying down. She was terrified. For whatever reason, he had no idea. She had never been so scared about it before. There was only one time she had been afraid of the lightning and strong wind; and that was during a storm more violent than this one. She wasn't scared that it would harm her, but more that it would harm the house; like ripping the roof off.

She buried her face in his chest; his scent calmed her down. She began to shiver and he soon noticed. Lucky there was already a blanket on the couch; he covered them both with it. She continued to shake; so he held her closer.

As the night wore on, the storm started to die down; until finally it was just a soft rain fall.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her

"w-what?" she replied startled

"I asked if you were hungry" he repeated

"but, we already ate" she stated "with Sakura and Naruto"

"Yea, true" he replied. He knew she probably wouldn't be hungry. But he'd do anything to keep her mind occupied. "But that was a while ago. Aren't you just a little bit hungry?"

"Mmm…" she sighed "I guess so" she looked up at him; his eyes were full of concern and sympathy. The blond-haired girl had finally calmed down; completely. I guess it was true; the rain really did calm your soul; when it wasn't acting as a child with a tantrum. "But,"

"But what?" he asked

"I'm not really hungry for food" she replied

"What do you mean?" he answered confused.

Her hand wrapped around his neck and brought him in for a kiss.

_Oh, that kind of hungry_. He thought to himself.

"No Ino" he said when they were finally apart.

"Why not?" she asked

"Because, hmm" he took a deep breath.

"Please?" she looked at him with eyes that melted your heart. "Just show me what it feels like… to be loved, not lusted"

He was inwardly fighting with himself. He desperately wanted to show her; but was too afraid. To afraid of how she would react. She could mistake him for _him; _the man that put her into this mess.

"I can't" he replied

"But…" desperation in her voice

"Ino" he whispered. Maybe he should do it. Maybe it would help her come out of the dark cloud that was suffocating her. Her emerald orbs didn't leave his as they begged him. She lent in and pressed her face against his neck; gently nibbling it with her lips.

"Stop it" he whispered

"Why?" she whispered back "don't you want it? Want me?"

"It's not that" he tried to tell her

"Then what?" she stopped nibbling to looked up at him; his eyes were full of full of worry and confusion; unsure of what to say or do next. If this was a game of shoji, he'd simply put his hands together and think of a way, but this wasn't some board game, this was Ino; his best friend next to Choji.

_Should I? _his body gave in as the temptation was too great and he found himself at her neck, moving towards her chest.

xXxXx

Dun! Dun! Dun!...

I know, horrible place to end it right?

Never fear! The next chapter is just around the corner! And yes it will defiantly be a continuation of this one. That means sexyness in the next chapter!

Until next time!

Sayonara!


	4. Soft Rain

I told you it was just around the corner!

Note: in the last chapter I said shoji instead of shogi lol (shoji is a Japanese paper screen/wall, shogi is the game)

Enjoy!

**Help from the Shadows **

**Soft Rain**

He found himself nibbling her neck. She flinched at first, but soon started to embrace his touch and love the feeling. His body took over as his moist lips pressed against her neck. They left an almost invisible trail of spots, running from her jaw to her collar bone. Soft red spots that made her his.

He found himself continuously analyzing her body movements. Checking for any flinches or sudden jolts. Making sure she was absolutely ok with what he was doing.

Slowly, oh so slowly, his lips started to move. They dawdled there way down her bare flesh until they reached a halt at the summit of her clothing. One hand rose over her curves and began to tow her zip, while the other supported his weight as he hovered over her. Once her zip was undone, the cloth that once covered her fell back; exposing new skin.

A crawling felling lined her stomach as his lips made contact with the newly discovered flesh. Memories cramped her head as she tried to force them to leave. She wanted, no, she needed him so desperately, but the slug in her abdomen, and the memoirs that bruised her mind refused to leave her. She wished she could just block them, or better yet, remove them.

Suddenly the warmth that once covered her like a blanket; was gone. It took her a moment before she realized he had only left her in order to remove his jonin vest and black top. The cold bit his unclothed chest. Wanting warmth, he re-lowered himself onto her; so he could resume what he was originally doing.

Her eyes latched onto him like they had no where else to go. They watched as he smothered her with warm liquid. His hands once again found the last bit of cloth that covered her chest. They worked there way around her back and unclasped the clip. He gently pulled away the only thing that was keeping his lips from her; until finally her entire upper torso was bare. The clothes discarded to the floor; no longer needed.

'_is this… what it feels like' _she spaced out as he began his work on her mounds _'this… warm, tingle in my stomach? The memories of that night; somehow… they don't seem to matter anymore. I can barely feel it, the crawling. All I feel is tingling. Am I supposed to feel this way?'_

Shikamaru looked up as he noticed her eyes had left.

"Ino" he whispered.

"O-Oh" She stuttered as she returned to earth. Her eyes met his. She nodded once and he realized she was fine. His moist mouth ran over one of her buttons; leaving a fine line of water behind. She shivered a little as the cold air hit the newly applied saliva.

He hesitated for a second, before his kisses trailed their way down to her abdomen. A rush of overwhelming heat engulfed her body; as he gently teased it with his tongue.

So slowly were his hands moving as they unbuttoned her shorts and began to nudge them down her legs. She gasped as his moist tongue of torture conquered her inner thigh. He darted up, only to see she had relaxed her head against the arm of the sofa. Her eyes were closed as she released her hair from its restraint. Its long, blond strands entangled the material she was resting on. She lay unwound and peaceful. He moved closer to her core; lapping up her spilled juices as he went.

Air seemed to be blocked as it tried to escape her. A slight low moan left her parted lips as he found her sweet spot. An unbearable amount of pressure was building up inside her as he kept at his low and steady pace. He caressed every inch of her as she could no longer hold back the feeling and her back arched; a rather loud moan escaped this time. With the gentlest way he knew how, he slowly eased his smallest finger inside her. her back looked like that of a cat, which had just woken up and was stretching. He let her adjust to the feeling, and slowly inserted another finger. Once her back was on strait and resting against the sofa, he undid the top of his pants and let them fall to his knees. Quickly he left them and they fell to the floor; making a slight 'thump' sound.

"Ino" he whispered as he realized her eyes were still closed "Ino… look at me"

They shot open at his voice. It had felt so good she almost thought she was dreaming.

"Shikamaru…" she whispered back

His eyes didn't leave hers as he awaited the answer of whether to proceed or not. She nodded and once again her eyes closed as they prepared for what was to come next. He pushed himself inside her and awaited a reaction. Her eyes clenched. Not because it was painful. Not because it was too quick or too slow; but because inside her mind she was in the middle of a battle; with herself. She tried her hardest to push the images away. She tried to tell her self that she was safe and it would never happen again. She tried to tell herself that this was Shikamaru, not _him. _She fought, but apart of her did not believe. Her eyes clenched more as she bit hard on her lip, almost making it bleed. Something else was there, connected to her lips; something smooth, soft, warm. She opened her orbs to see him looking intently back; as therapeutic Kisses eased her.

"Its ok" he reassured her when they were slightly apart but still touching "I'm here. There's no reason to be afraid; I'll protect you. It's ok"

His words of ease somehow found her in the darkness as she relaxed her tense muscles. She felt as though she dropped a hundred tons as the tissue on her bones suddenly released themselves. Noticing this, he dug deeper; until she gasped as his whole being filled her entity. Air seemed impossible to inhale as he leisurely moved in and out of her. His pace was deliberate and slow, but also sensual and intimate. The heat in her lower torso grew hotter until it felt as though it would rupture. Her lungs continued to struggle for breath as he hit something deep inside her. She could it no longer keep it contained, as the deepest moan left her swollen lips. It seemed to stutter as the spot within her was continuously nudged. A satisfactory sigh left his vocals also, as the temperature surrounding them grew more humid and fiery.

Never before had there bodies ever exploded like they were doing now. Giant tsunamis traveled up there spines as he quickened his pace and the magma erupted from his volcano and poured into her; the warm liquid ran down her inner thighs as it leaked from where it had originally been planted. He hauled himself out and laid beside her. She snuggled her face into his chest until it was completely buried. Her lungs inhaled deeply, as his scent drifted around her and blurred her vision. Arms were rapped around her as they lifted her and placed her on top of him.

The soft rain out side continued to drizzle on the konaha roofs as it refused to cease.

xXxXx

Finished!! As for the next chapter, I'm open for suggestions. (I was thinking of maybe them finding the guy who raped her or something like that)

Until the next chapta!

Byby!


	5. A Visitor

Next chapter

Yay!! It's long weekend! Which means I get extra time to write! :D

Thank you to all who actually bothered to review! I really appreciate it.

By the way, message to **Blondie724**: I tried to e-mail you, but when I went to send it, it wouldn't let me and kept coming up with error, error, error. So yea, sorry about that :)

On with the story!

(Once again it's a continuation of the last chapter)

Enjoy!

**Help from the Shadows **

**A Visitor**

Shikamaru sighed as he gazed down at the girl resting on top of him. Her breathing was deep, and peaceful. Her chest rose and fell silently as she drifted to slept. She was so soft and gorgeous. Words could not describe his feelings for her. He loved her so much he couldn't help but watch her.

Every time he saw her, butterflies fluttered his stomach. His body was still adjusting to what he did with her just moments ago. It only happened a few minutes ago, but it felt like an eternity.

Slowly he lifted her off him. She shuttered at the sudden loss of warmth. He stood and gently picked her up bridal style. He took them upstairs to the bed room, where he laid her down on the mattress. He pulled back the covers and allowed her to crawl under. He paused for a moment; watching, as she wrapped them around her balmy skin. Wishing the blanket was him, he joined her. They lay on their sides; facing each other. Her eyes were closed as she drifted back to sleep. His hand crept over her stomach and onto her hip where it rested. He lent forward and kissed her softly on the lips. It made a slight 'pk' sound as they contacted and parted.

"Goodnight Ino" he whispered quietly before he too fell asleep.

xXxXx

She awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. Gracefully she climbed off the bed and headed down stairs. Shikamaru was in the kitchen; fixing them breakfast.

"Would you like some?" he asked as he noticed her standing in the doorway.

"Mmmhmm" she nodded in agreement and sat at the table.

He held the frying pan over her plate and scooped some eggs and bacon onto it. He placed the pan back on the element and sat down to join her. The eggs were just right as they both took a bite each and munched, and the bacon was deliciously crunchy yet tender.

"You did a wonderful job" she complimented him "I didn't know you could cook"

"Yeah" he chuckled "my mum made me learn a few years back"

Ino smiled at him as she took another bite.

When they were done, Shikamaru took their plates and got up to wash them.

"I can do it" she suggested "after all you made breakfast"

"No, it's ok. You should go take a shower and get dressed" he replied as he noted she was still quite unclothed from last night.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Quite" he turned on the tap and started to fill the sink with hot, bubbly water. She was about to lean forward and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, when a sudden knock came from the front door.

"Who could that be so early in the morning" Ino wondered

"I'll get it" he stated as he walked to the door. He opened it to see his other best friend.

"C-Choji!" Ino stuttered as she quickly turned and sprinted up stairs.

"Oh! Ino!" Choji gasped as he looked into the house just in time to see a naked blond-haired girl run off.

Shikamaru lightly chuckled as he welcomed their friend inside.

xXxXx

Ino sprinted as fast as she could up the wooden stairs; almost tripping on the way up; and her cheeks flushed a bright red. She gathered some clean clothes and turned the knob that ran the shower. Its cool water rushed from the head and created steam as the liquid turned from cool to warm. She hopped in and let the H20 cleanse her skin. She stood for a moment, just soaking up the calm feeling of it running down her body. Her spirit was filled with serenity. She hadn't felt this happy for a long time, and she wanted to savor every moment of it. The humid water streamed across her back and flowed over her white scars that were slowly fading with time.

Once she was clean, she got out and dressed. Her long, wet, blond hair dripped over her purple top and dampened her back. She flicked it through the air and ruffled it with a towel; trying to dry it as best as she could. Once she was done and had brushed it with a comb, she headed down stairs.

Shikamaru and Choji were sitting on the couch. The same couch they made love on last night. Her cheeks grew a little pink at the thought of them doing it, there; in her living room.

"Oh," Shikamaru stuttered as he saw her enter the room "you're done already?"

"Hmm… yeah" she smiled as she sat on the sofa opposite the boys.

Choji reddened a little as he looked up at her; remembering what he saw when he first peered into the house. Ino just giggled.

"So what are you here for?" she asked

"Oh, well…" Choji started "I was just wondering if you two would like to spend the day with me. I mean if it's not too much of a hassle, and if you're not busy of course. It's just that we haven't had any missions lately and we don't really spend much time together anymore-"

"Choji" Shikamaru cut him off "of course we will. It's never a hassle. You're our friend and comrade"

"We'd love to spend the day with you" Ino grinned

Choji let out air that had been trapped in his chest "thank you"

They all smiled as they stood up and left.

xXxXx

"So where would you guys like to go?" Ino cheered as they walked down the busy streets

"Have no idea" Shikamaru sighed "how about we just go where ever our legs take us"

"Sounds fair enou-"Ino started but suddenly stopped. She stood frozen; her eyes stared strait ahead and her hands began to quiver.

"Ino" Shikamaru said as he noticed she had stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. "Ino" he stopped to face her.

"What is it?" Choji asked as he too came to a halt and turned around.

Ino trembled at the sight. Strait ahead of her, sitting at one of the outside bars drinking hot sake, was the very man who stole her virginity.

xXxXx

End!

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	6. Fear in the Shape of a Man

Hehehe, yes the last chapter was a bit short was it not? I just like to torture you guys' lol

About the dude that raped her; I was just gonna make him up, but if you want him to actually be someone from the anime, now is the time to suggest who.

Enjoy!

**Help from the Shadows **

_**Fear in the shape of a man**_

"Ino" Shikamaru asked over and over again "Ino! What's wrong?"

Her knees felt weak as she collapsed. Shikamaru and Choji rushed to aid her as she hit the ground with a thump; slightly bruising her knees in the process.

"What is it?" Choji asked as he helped her back to her feet.

She said nothing, instead buried herself in his chest.

_Something's up with the poor girl. _Choji thought as he tried to calm her down.

"I-it's h-h-him-…" a shaky hand pointed up wards, towards a man sitting at a bar.

Shikamaru caught on immediately what she meant. A serious look overcame his face. They had searched every where for this guy, and here he was sitting down drinking, as cool as a cucumber, as if nothing ever happened! He wondered if he'd run off and hid somewhere until he thought it was safe for him to come out; when everyone had forgotten what he did to his blond victim. But there was no way anyone would forget what he did; at least not until he got what he deserved.

"Are you sure Ino?" Shikamaru asked

"I-I coul-dn't be m-more wron-g" she barley managed to stuttered "I'd-d recognize h-him anywhere-e"

He exhaled as he approached the man and tapped him on the shoulder a few times.

"What do you want?!" the man yelled rather irritated as he put down his now empty ochoko, and turned to face the shadow manipulator. He froze as he saw Ino standing a few meters behind him, and their leaf head bands. He had been caught and he knew it. Quickly he stood, tipping over his chair in the process, and made a run for it.

_Don't even think about it. _Shikamaru thought as he sprinted after him.

This man was surprisingly fast, but not fast enough to be able to outrun a Konaha shinobi. Shikamaru threw a few kunai and they struck his lower legs. They slowed him down a bit, but not enough. So the brow haired boy tackled him around the hips and both men fell to the ground. He sat on the mans hips and held his arms behind his back in a locking position. Shikamaru pulled some metal wire from his ninja kit and used it to tie him up. This man was going nowhere.

"Choji!" he yelled

"Y-Yeah? Shikamaru?" Choji struggled to reply

"Go get lady Tsunade, now!" Shikamaru told his friend

"Of course" Choji replied as he let go of Ino and ran towards the hokage tower.

xXxXx

He opened the door to find the honey-eyed woman asleep at her desk, as usual.

"Lady Tsunade!" he yelled

"Aguh!" she snorted as she abruptly woke and raised her still doped head. "what is it?!" she yelled back as she pulled a stuck piece of paper from her cheek, and whipped some dried up saliva from the corner of her mouth.

"It's Ino!" Choji shouted "she's found him!"

Tsunade jumped to her feet, instantly catching on. "Right, Take me too her!"

They left the office and jumped into the bustling streets.

xXxXx

Ino stood fear-struck in the middle of the road, with her newly found lover still sitting on top of the man; the very man who started all her problems.

She wished he would just disappear and she would never have to see him again. She was happy before; but now, seeing him here, lying under her best friend, it made her sick; literally, as once again a thick slug began to crawl up her stomach. She felt as thought it would creep up her throat and drop out of her mouth onto the ground. She gagged and took one step forward. She tried to take more but her body hesitated and refused to move. One half of her wanted to flee to her nice warm bed where she could crawl into a ball and be safe, while the other half wanted to approach the man and beat the shit out of him for what he did to her, and probably some other poor girl too.

She decided to take the first option and flee.

"Ino!" Shikamaru yelled as he saw her run off and be swallowed by the unsuspecting crowd.

He would have jumped up and ran after her, but he still had to report this guy to Tsunade.

A few minutes passed before the Hokage and Choji made an appearance.

"Where's Ino?" Choji asked as he searched the busy streets.

xXxXx

She ran. She had no idea where she was going, but she ran.

Her vision became blurry as he eyes began to fill with water. Suddenly her face was touching the ground as she tripped over something and fell flat on her chest.

"Are you ok?" a soft voice asked with a tone of concern.

She looked up to see the bright sun shining in her eyes. The lavender eyed woman took the weeping girls arm and helped her to stand.

Ino looked her in the eye and began to tear even more. She pushed her away and continued her journey to the unknown; leaving a puzzled Hinata behind.

Some how she found Shikamarus house; It wasn't her own, but it would do. She turned the door knob. As expected it was locked. His parents were probably out on some mission, and there son had been living with her for the last two weeks, so it was no surprise it wasn't open. She looked up to see a slightly open window. Her feet found the wooden ledge as she jumped up and forced the glass open. She slid her legs in first; with the rest of her body following close behind. Her eyes analyzed the area. In the middle of the floor was a double bed. With a desk and some large draws sitting next to it. No doubt; this was his parents' room. She exited it and ran into the next one. This was the one she had been looking for; Shikamarus.

It was quite tidy, and simple. A single bed sat in the corner of the room with a side table and alarm clock, with a set of draws and mirror on the opposite end. She approached it and took off her shoes. She glided under the blankets and covered her self completely. His sent overtook every inch of her body as she inhaled with deep satisfaction. It was safe, and that's all she needed right now.

xXxXx

Haha I'm so cruel cutting it there :P and it's really short

But I promise to update ASAP. In fact I've practically already written the next chapter. So PLEASE tell me who you want the guy to be, because then I can go back and make last minute changes.

And I'm not going to update till you tell me so ha!

Arigato!

Sayonara!


	7. Captured and a Big Surprise

Yay!! Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

**Help from the Shadows **

**Captured and a Big Surprise**

Tsunade stood with her hands on her hips. The man was sitting in a chair in front of her; his hands bound behind him. They had only just started to interrogate him, but it felt like they had been doing it for hours on end. The only thing they gotten out of him so far was his first name; Shu.

"You bastard!!" the shadow boy yelled in fury as he entered the room full of ANBU, and his fist punched the tied up mans face. It made a slight crack sound as his knuckles busted his nose. Shu chuckled lightly to himself as blood started to leak from it.

"Like anyone gives a shit" Shu said; partially hissing in pain "in my eyes she deserved it. They all did"

"What?!" was all Shikamaru could produce as his body became even hotter and his veins were almost popping from there tense muscles.

"That's what she gets for walking around; alone, late at night" he started to laugh harder as Shikamaru went in for another blow, but Tsunade stopped him.

"Calm down" she hushed

"Calm down?" he replied rather provoked "how can you say that Tsunade?!" purposely leaving out the 'lady' bit.

"if you don't, I'm going to have to ask you to leave" her eyes shot up at him; they were sharp and intimidating. He backed off; and attempted to cool himself down.

He failed to do so; and lurched forward one last time. This time he didn't hold back and used every inch of strength he had in his being to injure the man. Shu coughed a few specks of blood as he felt one of his ribs crack.

"That's enough Shikamaru!" the honey-eyed woman yelled.

"I'm outta here" he sighed as he turned and left "he makes me sick just looking at him, let alone being in the same room, breathing the same air."

xXxXx

_He's done it more than once._ He thought as he walked down the streets in search of Ino_. She wasn't his first. This guy has to be stopped before he hurts anyone else._

A sick feeling lined his stomach at the thought, and his eyes began to drip.

"You alright?" a voice asked

He looked up to see Naruto and Sakura.

He said nothing, as he sent his gaze to the ground.

"It's about Ino, isn't it?" the bubble-gum haired woman asked

He sighed "we found him yesterday" the tears grew bigger as they drifted down his cheeks and landed on the dirt.

"She's ran off and I have no idea where she's gone"

"Have you tried her apartment?" Naruto asked

"Of course I have. I've searched every where but…" his voice trailed off

All of them silently stood for a few moments.

"we can help you find her" Naruto suggested

He sighed. "Thank you"

xXxXx

Hinata followed Ino to the house; Shikamarus house.

She exhaled as she saw Ino climb in thorough an open window. After a few minutes had passed, and Ino had completely disappeared into the depths of the house; she followed her inside. Using the same way; through the window.

She looked around at her surroundings and came to the conclusion this was his parents room. She walked into the next room to find Ino; wrapped up in a blanket lying on a bed; most likely Shikamarus.

Approaching her; she walked as lightly as she could across the wooden floor boards and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Ino jerked up and air stabbed her lungs in fright.

"Hi-na-ta?" She struggled to say "W-What are you doing h-here?"

The Hyuuga girl took a seat beside her. "You were upset and I… I couldn't just let you run off in tears like that"

The blond girls' face cheered up a bit, just a bit.

"Thank you" she whispered as she sat next to her and wrapped her self up again.

xXxXx

All three of them now walked down the streets. The day was getting cloudier and darker as it wore on. It was sure to rain tonight, which made all more the hurry to find Ino. He knew how she hated the rain so fiercely.

"Hey Shikamaru?" the pink haired Kononchi asked

"y-yea?" he stumbled out of his thoughts.

"Have you checked you're house?" she stated

He paused. Had he? He had been worrying so frantically he couldn't remember. Sighing once more he turned into his street.

_Huh? The windows wide open. But nobody should be home because my parents are away on a mission. Surely they would have shut the windows from prying burglars. They wouldn't be that careless._

"Something wrong, Shikamaru?" she asked again

His heart skipped a beat at the possibility that Ino was inside his house. He made his way to the front door and unlocked it.

_It's a good thing I always keep a spare key with me_

The room was stuffy, and dark. His lungs found it hard to inhale the air that had not been refreshed for weeks. He would have opened up some windows to ease the mustiness but he heard voices coming from upstairs.

xXxXx

"Hinata?" she spoke softly "what's wrong" Ino had apparently calmed down and was now turning her attention to the biyakugan user.

Hinatas eyes closed "I… I heard a rumor about you" she spoke

"Hmm? A rumor?" Ino replied puzzled

"Yes… that you were…" he voice was weak, and sounded as if it would break any moment now.

"I was" Ino replied blankly.

"Do… do you know, who he was?"

Ino let out some caged breath "I would have no clue what so ever"

"I see" Her lavender eyes began to fill with water

"What's wrong?" the blond haired girl asked with concern in her voice.

"Well… you see… the truth is…"

xXxXx

He made his way up the stair case. His foot steps were almost silent; even a mouse would not hear them. If Ino was in there, he sure as hell didn't want to be waling like a giant elephant and give her nightmares. He stopped at his room; the place where the voices were coming.

_I was right; Ino is in there. But who's that other voice? It sounds like Hinatas. What's she doing here?_

The three of them stood out side the room.

"Why don't you go in?" Sakura asked as quietly as she could

He would have, but as soon as he heard the word 'rape', he stopped flat in his tracks.

xXxXx

Ino had been so swathed in the conversation; she didn't hear the voices out side. And Hinata was too sidetracked to notice either.

"The truth…" her fragile voice cracked as he eyes swelled even more.

Ino listened hesitantly.

"I too was, rap-" Ino placed a hand on hers

"When?" she asked as she tried to comfort her

Shikamaru, naruto, and sakura were all standing in the hall way; listening to the conversation unfold.

_Hinata? Raped? That's impossible._

"About a year ag-go, I was on my way back from training. Kurenai-Sensei insisted she would walk m-m-me home because it was late a night. But I said no and went home on my own. I should have listened to her and… maybe; it never would have h-happened." Her eyes swelled a crimsoned red. "I knew him. I s-saw him trading with my father a f-few times. I saw the true side of him when he… . I regret not r-reporting him. He's probably ra... someone else by now…"

"Hinata" Naruto spoke up as he entered the room; Sakura and Shikamaru following close behind. Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

_Naruto? _Her face turned a bright red. _This close to Naruto. _

"What was his name?" Shikamaru demanded; his voice brang her out of her thoughts.

"I don't remember what he looked like, but… his name…"

Shikamaru was literally sweating with anticipation.

"Shu… Nachmiel…"

xXxXx

I bet you didn't see that coming did ya? ;)

If you would like to make any suggestions as to what torturous things I should do to Shu, feel free to leave them! Mawahahaha!

By the way, if you're wondering why I've brought Hinata into this, I just thought; well executing someone because they raped some poor girl doesn't usually happen. We know that he's defiantly raped more than a couple of girls, but there isn't very strong evidence for the council. It's more logical to bring Hinata in on this cause now the evidence is stronger and a better reason to kill the prick.

Hope that made sense lol

Anyway, Thanks for reading!

See you again soon!


	8. Punishment

Again thanks for the reviews! And thank you for your lovely suggestions sorry that I didn't put this up sooner. It was really hard to write.

I practically listened to the song - Breathe Me by Sia - the whole time while writing this. You should check it out, it's really cool.

By the way, I have no idea who Shu is; I just made him up.

Warning: if you like Neji, I'm really sorry, cause he's a bit of a dick in this chapter.

Enjoy!

(Takes place 1 week after the last chapter)

**Help from the Shadows **

**Punishment**

"Come on Ino we better report this to the Hokage" Shikamaru said as he stood

"What?" she whispered in return "why?"

"Because it'll be useful evidence for the court when they make a decision" he replied

"Oh…" she sighed and stood "Shikamaru?" she asked as she leaned in closer to him

"Yes? What is it?" he looked at her questionably

"I think…" her baby-blue eyes drifted away from his gaze "I think, we should invite Hinata to stay with us"

He let out a deep groan. He would have liked to help out Hinata, but she was different from Ino. Hinata was of the Hyuuga family; one of Konohas most powerful clans. He didn't know weather he'd be allowed to help out the poor girl.

After thinking about it for a while he finally mad a decision.

"Sure" he said with a pleasant smile "let's go ask her now"

Ino relaxed "thank you" she lent in and placed her lips on his. They slowly parted and allowed her entrance as they stood; embracing one another.

Ino knew exactly how Hinata felt. Only she had had support, Hinata hadn't. She wanted to help the lavender eyed girl, like Shikamaru had helped her.

xXxXx

Ino and Shikamaru sat on the sofa; his arms wrapped around her in a comforting motion; her face was buried in his chest as it rose and fell softly.

Hinata sat on the couch opposite them. Her arms wrapped around her lags as they rested against her chest. She sat in a ball with Sakura and Naruto sitting on each of her sides. You could see it a mile away that she was distressed. A year ago she managed to forget about the whole _incident, _and move on. Now old ghosts from the past were haunting her and bringing back the horrible memories of that night. She would have to relieve them again; overcome them again, and try to live her life again. She had been staying at Inos apartment all the present week. She wasn't ready to face her clans' home yet. Not after what happened to her there; well, just out side there. A year ago when it happened, she slept in her little sister's room for a month. And even after that she still had trouble sleeping. Words could not describe how grateful she was when Ino and Shikamaru knocked on her door, and asked if she wanted to stay with them.

_Why did this have to happen?_

A knock at the door startled them out of there thoughts.

"I'll get it" Sakura said as got up. She opened the door to see another biyakugan user. He was taken back to see the girl with pink hair open the door; _wasn't this Inos apartment?_

"I heard that my cousin; Hinata Hyuuga, was staying at Ino Yamanakas' apartment" he started to say in his sturdy, 'proper' tone "I have come to take her back where she belongs"

"She's…" Sakura replied hesitantly "just thorough there" she led him inside to the living room.

"Hinata" he said as he saw her sitting on the sofa "why are you here and not with the rest of our clan?"

"Neji?!" She gasped at his sight "what are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you back" he replied "now tell me; why are you here?"

"Well, I…" her voice pushed out

"Yes?" he was very inpatient today

"I… I… didn't want to go back, there…" she buried her face in her arms and resisted to urge to look at him.

"What do you mean you didn't want to go back? Come on, were leaving" her grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her up off the place she was perched. She was made to stand and her face was revealed. Her lavender eyes turned red as they swelled and began to leak droplets of water.

"Neji! Let her go!" all of them started to firmly say

"You have no authority over me. I am simply fulfilling my orders. If you don't come willingly, I will use force." all of them stood.

"Neji! Have you no heart?!" Sakura coldly asked him as she blocked the door.

"I am a mere shadow of my superiors. Is it them you should be angry at." Her fist scrunched into a ball as she prepared to strike him.

"Sakura" he continued "please, move out of the way"

That did it. Her knuckles lunged forward but were stopped.

"It's ok Sakura" Hinata softly spoke as she stopped the blow from hitting her cousin. "You mustn't blame him when he doesn't know; none of my family knows"

The bubble-gum-haired girl relaxed; for now.

"I don't know what, Hinata?" Neji asked

"Don't worry" she replied "let's go" she was hoping none of her friends would tell him. Rape was considered to be highly impure, and improper in her family. If you were rapped, or raped someone else; it was your fault no matter what the circumstances, and you were either abandoned or disowned by the clan.

"She was raped Neji" one of them said. Her heart started to race; she didn't know who had said it as she was too sidetracked with what the consequences of that sentence would bring.

He stopped strait in his tracks; a mixed look of disgust and shock on his face.

He released her arm and ued his other hand to slap her cheek. She let out a sound that could be described as an almost yelp, and fell to the floor.

"Hinata!" Sakura rushed to her aid.

"You bring shame to our family" he left the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

"He's ruined our lives" Hinata commented once she was sitting back in her original place; the place before her cousin had disrupted them.

"Don't worry Hinata" one of them reassured her "it'll be ok"

"That's easy for you to say." She sighed "You don't come from a clan that disowns someone for even mentioning it; Let alone being involved in it."

xXxXx

He sat in the court room; his hands and feet chained to the floor.

"the council and I have come a conclusion" Tsunade spoke up "with the evidence that has been shown, we have come to a decision that as your punishment; you will be castrated and penectomed (please tell me if I'm wrong. I looked it up and it said penectomy, and I have no Idea how to write that lol)."

Shus face went whiter than that of a vampire.

"Once the surgery is over, you will be held in a cell for approximately three years, and allowed no visits from any relative or associate. After those three years, you will be admitted home detention, for no less then 2 years. You will be under the supervision of the ANBU at all times, during home detention, and in the cell. Under no circumstances will you be allowed anywhere near those you have victimized."

Once Tsunade had finished reading the sentence, she stood and looked him right in the eye.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"y-yes, L-Lady-Hoka-kage" even he was afraid of this terrifying woman. She had no mercy for him; none whatsoever.

_Earlier that day…_

"_Let's get going shall we…" Shikamaru said, after only god knows how long of silence._

"_Ok" Ino stood and they made there way to the door_

"_We'll be back soon" the reassured the others as they left._

_The outside was growing into the evening, soon it would be nightfall, and then… the trial._

_They knocked on Tsunades door once they were in the Hokage mansion._

"_Enter" a voice replied_

_They opened the door to see the hokage sitting at her desk, writing a report of something _

_a'rather._

"_Lady-Tsunade" Shikamaru spoke up "we have something we would like to report"_

"_I'm listening" she said as she continued to write._

"_It's about…" Ino hesitated "Hinata Hyuuga, and Shu…"_

_She put down her brush and looked up at them. "You have my full attention"_

Tsunade was furious when Ino and Shikamaru had informed her of his little ordeal between him and Hinata. She would have been satisfied with a simple beheading. But no; the council disagreed. 'We only execute murders and traitors' they say. Well, in her eyes; he was a murderer, just of a different sort. He may not have broken their bodies, but he had certainly broken there souls.

xXxXx

He sat on his bed in the damp, gloomy cell. The cell he would be spending the next 3 years of his life in. The area between his legs was thumping like hell. He thought he would die as the pain grew more and more unbearable as time wore on. To make matters worse, ANBU guarded every entrance; escape was unattainable.

"_Let's get started then shall we?" Tsunade said as she pulled __**her**__ prisoner into the room; using the chains that were still attached to his wrists and ankles. He gulped as she practically pushed him onto the table. She attached the chains to the bed and pulled out a metal wire. She tied it very carefully around his body; making sure this man was going no where._

_With one swift motion; she had his pants off and held her kunai ready for action. She had no compassion for anyone who mistreated any of her adorable ninja. There was no way she was going to put him to sleep. He could die from the pain and bleed to death for all she cared. _

"_You ready?" she asked. In a tone that said she was going to enjoy this._

"_Hmph" Shu was stubborn; his voice, hard and rough "I'll never be ready for what you're about to do"_

_A smile crept on her lips "well too bad!" she said as her blade went for the kill._

There were other prisoners around him, in separate cells. They looked so depressed. He could see two of them as he looked out from behind the cars. One of them was wearing rugged clothes. Well, all there clothes were rather rugged. He was sitting in the corner of his cell; his legs up against his chest while his head bowed to the ground. The other man just stood there; looking upwards; staring at nothing. The other prisoners were a mystery. Sometimes he heard them cough and hum, but that's all he got. He wondered how long they had been here; years by the looks of it. And that's how it went for him; no talking, no whispering, no humming; just silence, and the sound of the occasional cough.

xXxXx

So? Watcha think? Please review!

And don't worry; this isn't the last chapter.

Byby!


	9. He What!

Once again takes place a few weeks after the last chapter

Enjoy!!

**Help from the Shadows **

**He What?!**

She felt a hand slide across her chest. At first she thought it was Shikamarus, but this hand was… _different_. It was more coarse and tough. Her eyes shot open immediately to find _his_ face; staring back at her.

_What?!_ She gasped to herself. _I thought he was in jail!!_

Her heart began to race as she tried to scream, but he had already covered her mouth. Roughly he picked her up and disappeared into the darkness.

She awoke with a jump.

_Just a dream. _She sighed and closed her eyes.

_Wait a minute._ Her arm reached out and felt around for her lover. Her hand found nothing but hard, wooden floor boards. _What?! Wooden floor boards?!_

Panicking she sat up. Where was she? Where was Shikamaru? And why was she in… an empty, dusty old room?

She tried to stand up but realized her arms were bound; the same with her legs.

_What happened last night?!_

xXxXx

"He what?!" Tsunades voice would have made the great stone faces deaf, if they weren't made out of rock.

"We're very sorry Lady-Hokage" the ANBU tried to apologize "we don't know how he did it"

"Well you better hope to find him soon or I'll be eating you for breakfast!!" her muscles were tenser than a little old lady, trying to cross the road and not get hit by a speeding car in the process.

"We're doing all we can to find him" he said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke

_You better hope you are._ Tsunade thought. She picked up her entire desk and threw it flying through the window. It obliterated the glass so fiercely; that the entire konaha population could hear.

xXxXx

She felt herself being pulled from her bed; the blanket fell silently to the ground.

_What's happening?_ She thought as she felt herself be picked up by someone's strong arms.

_I'm… dreaming? _She looked up at the face of her carrier. She recognized him; but couldn't put her tongue on where she'd seen him before. Her eyes were so red from lament and lack of sleep; her vision was a blur, and she was too tired to fight back.

Before she knew it; she was placed onto some dusty old wooden floorboards. He tied her hands and feet up, and once again; disappeared.

Ino looked over to her; she lay in a corner on the other side of the room.

_Who's that?_ She wondered. _Looks like…_ her mind put the pieces together. _Hinata?_

xXxXx

He took a deep breath. The sun shone in through a gap in the curtain and poured into the room; filling it with light.

His hand reached out; feeling around for his lover.

_Hmm? She not there?_ He thought. _She's probably just gone to take a shower. wait… I can't hear the flow of running water…_

He sat up and looked around.

_Maybe she downstairs making breakfast. She does that sometimes…_

But when he got downstairs; she wasn't standing at the stove, nor sitting at the table, nor lounging on the sofa.

His heart started to panic.

_She would have told me if she was going out, or if she didn't; she would have left a note._

He ran around the house frantically. There was no note. There was nothing; she was gone.

xXxXx

She let out a sigh as she slowly opened her eyes; they felt like they had been glued shut.

She looked around her surroundings; the room was in need of a good dusting. And it was practically empty; apart from a table sitting under a broken window. and a vacant bookcase beside it, the room was empty.

"you awake?" a soft voice whispered as it shook her slightly.

"mmm…" she sleepily groaned "Ino?"

"yea, it's me" the blond girl replied "and don't bother asking me how or where we are"

The lavender eyed girl sat up. This place they were in was small, and old. She got up and walked to the window penguin style; seeming her heels were tied together. She looked out the grubby, near-brown glass. They were surrounded by bush and scrub. Which meant they were probably still in the land of fire.

Ino got up and tried to open the door, only to fail; it was locked. She tried to undo the rope tied behind her back, but failed; just as she did with the door.

Hinata saw this and moved over to her.

"here" she said as she offered to undo them. They fell with a thud. Soon Ino had Hinatas ropes off and were about to start untying there legs when the turning of a key in the door made them halt.

xXxXx

Hinata was missing too. She had stayed with them and slept in the spare room. _Where could those two have gone? _He thought as he locked the door to start rummaging the streets; his 200IQ brain ticking away.

xXxXx

"I was planning to settle for the blond so I wouldn't have to face the Hyuugas; but both of you? Under the same roof? Boy was fate on my side." He said as he stared down at them, particularly there mounds. He lent down even closer. "too bad I can't have fun anymore eh?"

Hinata and Ino went cold; frozen as they looked into the eyes of there eradicator. What would he do to them now that it was impossible to rape them? What would he do? Torture them? Murder them? Then burry them out in the wilderness; never to be seen again?

"I was going to find some of my other nice girlys to play with, but nah…"

He retied the ropes around them. Only this time, they were so tight, they were unable to move.

"you two will do." He looked up at there eyes "so? Who's first?" he asked as he drew out a kunai. His voiced turned completely serious "or shall I have to pick myself?"

xXxXx

Shikamaru walked down the just waking up streets. People were starting to put up there stands and get ready for a day of marketing and selling goods. The fresh, morning air was stolen by cooking food. The dirt pathway that was once covered with a thin layer of crisp icicles, was now a gleaming road covered with slowly evaporating puddles.

He sighed as his eyes darted from shop to shop in search of his two missing friends.

"ops, sorry" a man said as he stumbled into the wandering boy.

"It's fine" Shikamaru replied "I should have been looking where I was going"

The man looked at him strangely. "you're… Shikamaru Nara… right?"

"yea" he sighed again "that's me"

"Great! You're just the very one I was looking for" he grabbed Shikamarus arm and teleported them to the hokage mansion.

"what's this all abo-" he asked as they entered the room. his voice stopped speaking when he saw the broken glass and absent desk.

"Lady Tsunade?" he asked

The other man who had led him to her; disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

She stood by the broken frame; inhaling the fresh wind it let through "he's missing" she announced "escaped; late last night"

"w-what?!" his voice stuttered at the shocking news

"I've already sent out nin dogs and ANBU to look for him" she continued "but I figured you'd want to know first if they find him; which is why I called you here"

He stood with his fists in a clench "there missing"

"huh?" Tsunade turned to face him

"This morning; I awoke to find neither of them in the house" he continued "no note or anything"

"hmm…" she exhaled "then most likely, he's…" she failed to continue the sentence.

"Yea…" _why didn't I sense his presence last night?_ He thought.

"I'm going to kill that prick" Tsunade proclaimed "he doesn't deserve jail"

After a long pause of silence, an ANBU landed on the broken window ledge.

"They've found him Lady-Hokage" he said as he got there attention "he's in a small house on the skirts of the Land of Fire"

"right" she said "I'll deal with this one myself. Come Shikamaru!" they all jumped from the shattered glass and ran towards the direction of the small dwelling.

xXxXx

His hands rolled over her petrified body. Gently and carefully he lifted her top over her chest and head. He lay her down and started to caress the newly exposed skin. His other hand found its way down her stomach and into her panties; where they fiddled and played with her curls. It snaked its way into her folds and then, rather suddenly and harshly, he pushed a finger inside her. she wanted to scream, but her lungs would not allow it.

His other hand left her mound and was replaced by a hot, wet mouth. It bit her until her skin started to bleed. Just as her old scars were healing; he gave her new ones.

She was helpless; and there was nothing she could do to escape him. Her beautiful blue hair was infested with dust, and grime from the floor. While her body was covered in cuts and bite marks.

Ino lay on the other side of the room. Her blue eyes were swollen and black, from being punched numerous times. Her upper-body was bare; bite marks, more sever than Hinatas, covered her. Her wrists and ankles ached of rope burn. Her head thumped like a panicking elephant on the run. Her world was a daze once more.

xXxXx

"what do you think you're doing?!" the furious hokage asked as she pummeled the man away from Hinata.

"_Ino? Ino?" _she heard a voice call out to her.

_Who is that? _She wondered.

It took her a moment to realize it was Shikamarus.

She looked up at him with blurry purple eyes.

"what has he done to you?" Shikamaru whispered. He looked over at Hinata. She lay still; knocked out from shock. He saw her chest was bare, and all the bloody bite marks. Then, he looked down at Ino. She too was covered in the same marks, but more sever than Hinatas. An ANBU was untying her battered and bruised legs, and wrapped her in a blanket.

Shikamaru did the same with Inos. He took her in his arms and held her close.

"I won't let this ever happen to you again Ino" he whispered "I swear it"

Her lips grew a weak smile as he lay her back down. She watched as he stood up and pulled a kunai from his pouch, and approached Shu.

Tsunade looked at him as she saw him approach them. She held Shu up by the collar but dropped him when she saw Shikamaru.

She jumped back in surprise as Shikamaru leaped forward and nudged her out of the way.

"Hay! What do you thing you're doing?!" she protested but stopped

He leaped onto Shu and stabbed him continuously with his kunai. Shu let out groans of agony as the blade ripped through his flesh.

Ino watched weakly as her best friend tore in a rampage at Shus upper-torso. He aimed at places near his vital organs, but not actually puncturing them. He stabbed places that would make his death last longer and more excruciating.

Shu looked like he had just been mangled by a raging wild animal; he was cut up like ribbons, and none of the ANBU or the Hokage was stopping him. No one had ever seen Shikamaru act so active, and violent before. Shikamaru was covered in blood, and his hands were tainted with the smell of rust. The shadow boy let out one final yell as he stabbed the man, right in his heart.

It was over;

He was dead.

xXxXx

Few… finally he's dead

I know its kinda going off the plot a little bit; but I reaaaaaaaaaaaaally wanted Shikamaru to kill him, and this was the only way I could think of doing it. I hope it wasn't too outrageous and unrealistic.

Anyway… one more chapter to go and then it's all ova!! :'(

Until next time!

Byby!!


	10. Everybody Deserves a Happy Ending

I actually wrote the last 2 chapters and this one in one night. Hehe. I just didn't add them.

Oh, and this it the last chapter, so ENJOY IT!!

**Help from the Shadows **

**Everybody Deserves a Happy ending**

A hand gripped her as she walked away from her home. She breathed the free air and let the wind blow her untied golden locks.

He held her arm as they walked down the street toward the Hyuuga mansion. He too let the wind blow his free hair. It was a soothing, peaceful sensation. He never wore it down; but today he did.

xXxXx

Hinata slowly pulled her top over her shoulders. but she kept her mounds covered with her hands. Her father stood above her; eyes wandering over the bite marks. He gestured for her to remove her hands from the place she was hiding.

It was not that she felt dirty or exposed by him. After all he was her father and he was only trying to help. It was the fact that her mounds had so many scars painting them. She didn't want to reveal the awful things that man had done to them.

Gently he took her arm and started to pry it away. He saw a glimpse of what was underneath, and that's all he needed to see. He smiled at her and stood to leave; leaving a puzzled and now relaxed Hinata behind.

xXxXx

"I wish I was Shikamaru" Kiba said as he sat with Shino. They were waiting for Kurenai to make an appearance. They wanted to see Hinata but didn't expect to see her anytime soon.

Shino sat quietly and watch as his comrade babbled on about how he wanted to be the one that killed Shu.

xXxXx

"Neji" Hiashi said as he approached his nephew.

"Yes sir?" Neji replied as he looked up at him.

Tenten and Lee stood nearby and watched.

"I have decided to go against our Hyuuga traditions and keep Hinata a part of our clan"

"Yes uncle" He bowed

"that is all" Hiashi turned and left.

"so," a blond-haired boy's voice said "you didn't have to treat her the way you did ay?"

"oh, Naruto?! Sakura?!" Neji bowed to them "my apologies. I was just…" he sighed "I guess I could have acted a little more decent"

Naruto and sakura each grew smirks on there lips. "You should be apologizing to Hinata" Sakura exclaimed "not us"

"indeed, I will" he replied

"well… see ya" Naruto said as he and Sakura turned and left.

Neji stood for a moment before he turned to face his comrades. "Tell Gai-Sensei that I will be back latter" he turned and made his way towards his families' home. "I have some business to attend to"

Lee and Tenten looked at each other with awkward looks on their faces.

xXxXx

Neji stood outside her door. Her peeked through it and watched as she sat in front of her mirror; her fingers ran over her scars she examined them. She was so stress-free now; so thankful that he didn't banish her to the streets. Before, she felt as though she would have died of a heart attack as her father looked over them.

Sighing in relief, she stood and put back on her top. She lay on her bed; contemplating every thing that had happened to her.

"Hinata" Neji said as he slid the door open and stood in the doorway.

"Oh," she sat up "yes cousin?"

"may I enter?" he asked

"of course" she replied

He sat down beside her on her bed.

"I would like to apologize for my actions the last time we met. I should not have treated you with such disrespect."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

He smiled too as he hugged her back.

"It's ok" he said quietly as he tried to calm her down. Her silent tears fell from her checks and dampened his shoulder.

xXxXx

Shikamaru sat on the hill with Ino by his side.

The clouds looked a little whiter today. There smooth, pasty frothiness glided across the sky. It was so quite. Only the calm breeze running through the soft, lush grass, and the rustle of leaves could be heard. He would have laid there for the rest of eternity if he could; but the world had other plans for him.

xXxXx

Finished :) Sorry that it wasn't longer.


End file.
